whenworldscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Saturday
The Meeting The Kur Stone, Part 1 The Kur Stone, Part 2 The Vengeance of Hibagon Second Sword Fighting Lesson and Realization The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes Fighting with Daddy Guess Who’s Going to be Dinner? Eevee Catastrophe The King of Kumari Kandam Van Rook's Apprentice Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit The Owlman Feeds at Midnight Spending Father’s Day at an Amusement Park (mentioned) The Swarm at the Edge of Space Black Monday Eterno Cryptid vs. Cryptid The Underworld Bride Ghost in the Machine Something in the Water Target: Fiskerton Once More the Nightmare Factory Curse of the Stolen Tiger The Kur Guardian (mentioned) My Baby Sister Wants my Ex-Boyfriend Food of the Giants The Atlas Pin Paris is Melting The Truth About my Mom’s Past Where Lies the Engulfer Shadows of Lemuria I Know What Happened and Maybe Even How (mentioned) Kur, Part 1 Kur, Part 2 The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl Into the Mouth of Darkness I Hear My Missing Twin Brother’s Voice The Legion of Garuda The Return of Tsul Kalu The Unblinking Eye Life in the Underground And Your Enemies Closer (mentioned) My Anti-Self Becomes My New Brother With a New Name War of the Cryptids Everything Has Changed, Part 1 Everything Has Changed, Part 2 I Guess Not Everything Has Changed Life is a Song . . . . . . Sing it Beeman’s Niece I Almost Take It Too Far Our Family Gathers to Talk About Our Situation Decisions, Decisions It’s Time Being Parents? Piece of Cake. So Far And So It Begins Again A New House My Daughter Gives Me Something From Her Daddy It Was Good . . . . . . Until We Said “I Do” I Try to Get a New Friend (mentioned) I Learn To Fly I Share My Birthday With My New Friend Forever I Do Cool Things That I Didn’t Know I Could Do My Brother is Born I Learn What I Can Do With My Powers Komodo is Jealous (mentioned) |Original Character = Yes}} Drew Saturday is the mother of Zak Saturday and Whitney Saturday, the wife of Doc Saturday, the adopted mother of Fiskerton Saturday, Komodo Saturday, and Zon Saturday, the grandmother of Jasmine Saturday and Johnathan Saturday, and a character in Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life and The Gift of a Best Friend. She made her first appearance in The Meeting. Biography Physical Appearance Chapters Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life= The Meeting. When Zak finds a girl unconscious, he brings her home to Drew and Doc to help her. They take her to the infirmary and clean the blood and bandage the wounds on her arm and forehead, Drew asking Zak if she had a sword since she found a scabbard tied around the girl's waist to which Zak replies yes, then they leave the girl to rest. The next day, Drew and Doc tell him about a new cryptid they need to search for, but Zak didn't want to leave the girl alone at their house, so they transported her to the infirmary on their airship. Drew was tracking the flashlight frog, and once it stopped on top of a rock, she gives Zak the Hand of Tsul 'Kalu to use his powers on it. Zak makes a connection with it and kept it so that Doc could measure the lumens on the flashlight frog's glow. After doing so, Drew and Doc pressured Zak regarding his powers and the flashlight frog didn't like it. More and more flashlight frogs appeared around the main one they were focused on and chased Drew and her family. They ran away as fast as they could to the safety of their airship, breathing hard. Zak went to check on the girl in the infirmary and Drew and the rest of the family soon joined him and found the girl to be awake and holding her sword at Zak. Drew and Doc assure her that they weren't going to hurt her, and she seemed to believe them and sheathed her sword, but stayed hesitant as she climbed off of the bed, not taking her eyes off them once. Drew asked the girl her name. The girl seemed confused at first, but she introduced herself as Sarah Hollinger, and Drew and her family introduced themselves to her. Komodo had turned himself invisible, but Sarah still seemed to know where he was when he went over to her and she bent down to pet him while still invisible. Sarah explained to them about what happened to her, revealing that her mother is the Protector of America, which was why she was confused when Drew asked her her name was because she assumed that everyone knew her since her mother was famous, and she also explained a little bit about the powers that only she, her mother, and her brother have. She says her family should find her soon and ask Drew and her family if she could stay with them until they do, to which they, of course, said yes. The Kur Stone, Part 1 The Kur Stone, Part 2 The Vengeance of Hibagon Second Sword Fighting Lesson and Realization The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes Fighting with Daddy Guess Who’s Going to be Dinner? Eevee Catastrophe The King of Kumari Kandam Van Rook's Apprentice Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit The Owlman Feeds at Midnight Spending Father’s Day at an Amusement Park The Swarm at the Edge of Space Black Monday Eterno Cryptid vs. Cryptid The Underworld Bride Ghost in the Machine Something in the Water Target: Fiskerton Once More the Nightmare Factory Curse of the Stolen Tiger The Kur Guardian My Baby Sister Wants my Ex-Boyfriend Food of the Giants The Atlas Pin Paris is Melting The Truth About my Mom’s Past Where Lies the Engulfer Shadows of Lemuria I Know What Happened and Maybe Even How Kur, Part 1 Kur, Part 2 The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl Into the Mouth of Darkness I Hear My Missing Twin Brother’s Voice The Legion of Garuda The Return of Tsul Kalu The Unblinking Eye Life in the Underground And Your Enemies Closer My Anti-Self Becomes My New Brother With a New Name War of the Cryptids Everything Has Changed, Part 1 Everything Has Changed, Part 2 I Guess Not Everything Has Changed Life is a Song . . . . . . Sing it Beeman’s Niece I Almost Take It Too Far Our Family Gathers to Talk About Our Situation Decisions, Decisions It’s Time Being Parents? Piece of Cake. So Far And So It Begins Again A New House My Daughter Gives Me Something From Her Daddy It Was Good . . . . . . Until We Said “I Do” |-| The Gift of a Best Friend= I Try to Get a New Friend I Learn To Fly I Share My Birthday With My New Friend Forever I Do Cool Things That I Didn’t Know I Could Do My Brother is Born I Learn What I Can Do With My Powers Komodo is Jealous Appearances #The Meeting #The Kur Stone, Part 1 #The Kur Stone, Part 2 #The Vengeance of Hibagon #Second Sword Fighting Lesson and Realization #The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes #Fighting with Daddy #Guess Who’s Going to be Dinner? #Eevee Catastrophe #The King of Kumari Kandam #Van Rook's Apprentice #Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit #The Owlman Feeds at Midnight #Spending Father’s Day at an Amusement Park (mentioned) #The Swarm at the Edge of Space #Black Monday #Eterno #Cryptid vs. Cryptid #The Underworld Bride #Ghost in the Machine #Something in the Water #Target: Fiskerton #Once More the Nightmare Factory #Curse of the Stolen Tiger #The Kur Guardian (mentioned) #My Baby Sister Wants my Ex-Boyfriend #Food of the Giants #The Atlas Pin #Paris is Melting #The Truth About my Mom’s Past #Where Lies the Engulfer #Shadows of Lemuria #I Know What Happened and Maybe Even How (mentioned) #Kur, Part 1 #Kur, Part 2 #The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl #Into the Mouth of Darkness #I Hear My Missing Twin Brother’s Voice #The Legion of Garuda #The Return of Tsul Kalu #The Unblinking Eye #Life in the Underground #And Your Enemies Closer (mentioned) #My Anti-Self Becomes My New Brother With a New Name #War of the Cryptids #Everything Has Changed, Part 1 #Everything Has Changed, Part 2 #I Guess Not Everything Has Changed #Life is a Song . . . #. . . Sing it #Beeman’s Niece #I Almost Take It Too Far #Our Family Gathers to Talk About Our Situation #Decisions, Decisions #It’s Time #Being Parents? Piece of Cake. So Far #And So It Begins Again #A New House #My Daughter Gives Me Something From Her Daddy #It Was Good . . . #. . . Until We Said “I Do” #I Try to Get a New Friend (mentioned) #I Learn To Fly #I Share My Birthday With My New Friend Forever #I Do Cool Things That I Didn’t Know I Could Do #My Brother is Born #I Learn What I Can Do With My Powers #Komodo is Jealous (mentioned) Relationships Family Zak Saturday= |-| Doc Saturday= |-| Doyle Blackwell= |-| Set Monday= |-| Jasmine Saturday= |-| Whitney Saturday= |-| Johnathan Saturday= |-| Sarah Saturday= Love Interests Friends Miranda Grey= |-| Henry Cheveyo= |-| Raylee Hollinger |-| Talu Mizuki= |-| Paul Cheechoo= |-| Arthur Beeman= |-| Epsilon= |-| Maboul= Companions |-| Fiskerton Saturday= |-| Komodo Saturday= |-| Zon Saturday= Enemies Argost= |-| Van Rook= |-| Munya= |-| Rani Nagi= Trivia *She is based on a character from The Secret Saturdays. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Saturday Family Category:Mortals Category:Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life characters Category:Secret Scientist Category:The Gift of a Best Friend characters